The purpose of this study is to evaluate the effect of bathing on skin flora colonization in premature infants. Bathing is physiologically stressful for infants and frequency of bathing is not science-based. This pilot study will determine if less frequent bathing significantly increases skin flora. If not, then a reduced frequency bathing protocol will be compared to routine care with respect to nosocomial infection, physiological stress, and patient care costs.